


A World You Long To See

by templeg



Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, the first rule of drunk!Jehan is that drunk!Jehan always attracts glitter., when people don't think Jehan is hot Grantaire takes it personally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeg/pseuds/templeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire does some drunken matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World You Long To See

**Author's Note:**

> Go me, three fics in twenty-four hours. Either I'm feeling really productive or the self-indulgent rubbish is just flowing faster than usual.
> 
> I hope you're happy, Rosie.

            Courfeyrac throws good parties, and he throws them often. For this reason, he is pretty much Grantaire’s favourite person in the world.

 

            ‘You’re my favourite person in the world’, he tells Courfeyrac. ‘In the _world._ ’ Courfeyrac is lounged on top of a cabinet, swigging a Butterbeer and surveying the mayhem with a look of deep satisfaction.

 

            ‘No, I’m not’, he says lazily. ‘Your favourite person in the world is over there, looking like he has a Cleansweep up his arse.’ It’s true that Enjolras doesn’t look what you would call comfortable. Every few seconds, he takes a gulp of Firewhiskey and then pulls a face like a child forced to eat spinach. It’s pretty much the most adorable thing Grantaire has ever seen.

 

            ‘I should probably go over there. Offer, you know. Comfort. Moral support. Things.’ He hops off the table he’s been sitting on and wobbles. Standing up is harder than he thought. He makes it two steps before he trips over someone’s outstretched leg and goes down like a ton of bricks. Someone catches him. Grantaire blinks up at his rescuer. Combeferre’s glasses are skewed as he sets him gently upright. He pushes them back up his nose. ‘You alright?’

 

            Grantaire nods. He stares at Combeferre for a moment before he remembers. ‘You made Jehan sad.’

 

            ‘Sorry?’

 

            ‘Why don’t you fancy him?’

 

            Combeferre opens his mouth and closes it again. ‘I- _what?’_

‘Jehan. Why. Don’t. You. Fancy him? What, is he not hot enough for you?  Have you _seen_ his arse?’

 

            Combeferre is going pink around the ears. Grantaire thinks that he should probably stop talking, except that the damage has kind of already been done.

 

            ‘Why would you think I don't?’

 

            Grantaire blinks at Combeferre. ‘Huh?’

 

            Combeferre rubs the back of his neck. ‘I am far too sober to be having this conversation. Look- I mean, I’m not _blind._ Of course I- I mean, look at him.’ Grantaire looks. Jehan, clad in nothing but a miniscule pair of denim booty shorts, is dancing, slowly, erotically and to no particular beat, on an upturned Butterbeer crate, with glitter streaked across his chest and arms. He has an audience of some twenty people, all of them open-mouthed. Combeferre watches him, a little sadly. ‘So what if I fancy him? So does everyone else. And I’m, I mean. Well.’ He gestures to himself. ‘Not exactly his type.’

 

            Jehan’s shorts slip just a little, revealing his hipbones. Combeferre swallows hard.

 

            ‘Oh my god.’ Grantaire has had enough. Just when he gets past years of pining to the glorious, sex-filled pastures beyond, everyone else starts, including people who should never pine (Jehan), and who he thought were at least moderately sensible (Combeferre). This will not stand. He’s already interfered spectacularly. What harm can a little more interfering do? He grabs Combeferre by the jumper and drags him over to where Jehan is gyrating in blissful, oblivious circles.

 

            ‘Right. You two need to make out.’

 

            Combeferre splutters, pink spreading rapidly from his ears across the bridge of his nose. Jehan doesn’t say anything, just gives Grantaire a look. Grantaire winks.

 

            Enjolras taps Grantaire on the shoulder. ‘Maybe we should leave them to it.’  Grantaire glances back at them. In the five seconds he took his eyes off them, they have somehow ended up on the sofa, Jehan straddling Combeferre’s lap. His tongue is in Combeferre’s ear. Combeferre’s glasses are smeared with glitter. Grantaire’s work is done.

 

*****

 

            Combeferre emerges slowly from sleep and fumbles for his glasses. Things are not noticeably clearer with them on. In fact, everything seems sort of smudged, and appears to be sparkling.

 

            _Well that can’t be right._

He shakes himself and blinks, hard. Things continue to sparkle. This is by far the strangest hangover he’s ever had. He takes off his glasses. The lenses are covered in glitter.

 

            The glitter is an absolute bugger to get off, and his head aches. Combeferre smiles anyway.


End file.
